Hello Hogwarts! This is Rdaio Rebel
by honeyhan123
Summary: "You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, because I am one of you. Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel" Mika has always been the quiet one. Never one to stand out in a crowd so what happens when she gets offered a chance to do a secret radio broadcast as Hogwarts Radio Rebel? Will any one eventually figure out that it is her? Or will she forever go unnoticed?
1. Author's Note

Name: Mikayla Anderson  
Age:11 (Imagine)  
Nickname: Mika(although she doesn't really have anyone to talk to...so no one calls her that except her aunt)

Hobbies: Singing(quietly to herself),drawing

Personality: Really shy, that's it.

Likes: doing her hobbies, nothing much  
Dislikes: Being really shy, some Slytherins (ahem, Sofia, AHEM!)

Few words from her:  
Hi. I'm attending Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor, where there are brave people. Am I brave? No. You know who's brave though? The twins, Weasley twins. They're a year older than me. I admire their confidence...umm...because I'm really shy. When my parents died (yes , they died when I was 6. I don't want talk about it.) People were interrogating me and suddenly I became shy. I guess I was overwhelmed because I don't have friends because my mom was so overprotective so she doesn't let me out of the house. Then, all of a sudden people were all putting the spotlight on me and asking me what happened... I don't even know! I was in my room when I heard my mother scream and when I got down, they...were...just there...dead. So I live with my aunt now. Aunt Lisa. She's my mother's sister. I'm on my first year in Hogwarts and I haven't made many friends... So, that's it.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 1:

~Mika's P.O.V.~

"I have no idea why I was sorted in Gryffindor! I am the shyest person ever..." I thought as I sobbed silently when walking through the corridor. People looked at me and laughed,some glared! I feel so humiliated. After 5 months,this is still how I feel in this school.  
"Why? Why did he have to pick me?"

30 minutes ago.

"Would anyone care to tell me what do you add first to the potion called Draught of the Living Dead?" Professor Snape asked as he walked right past me. "No one? What...about...you...Ms. Anderson?" My breath got stuck in my throat. I knew the answer of course. He recently mentioned it...like 10 minutes ago. "Well ? Stand." I gulped slowly and stood up,shaking. Some people knew the answer too!

Why me? Professor Snape just keeps on scaring us students! No one dares to raise a hand and say the wrong answer. "Spit it out!" The professor was now standing infront of the whole class with his arms expertly crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for me to answer. His glare at me nearly making me shriek and run out of the room. "umm.. er..the uhh...umm...it...well,...uhh..."

"What are you blabbering about Ms. Anderson? When I want someone blabbering to me,I will give that person a blabbering potion! Now,sit! You wasted my time. 10 points from Gryffindor!" I sat down as he said so and by his last words,my fellow Gryffindors glared at me. And so Professor sanpe continued explaining about his subject. Potions.

The bell rang,signalling the end of Potions,which is the last of my classes for the day. When we went out I was heading to the Great Hall when I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey,Anderson! What happened? You lost your tongue? Hahahaha!" shouted a high-pitched voice.

That was Sofia. Sofia Parkinson. She is the bully of our year,obviously,she was sorted in Slytherin. I don't know why,but she bullies people like me. Those who doesn't want to be noticed. But it's usually me.

"What's wrong? You can't talk?" Then she looked at how many people she was attracting as she screamed.

"Everyone! Did you know that Mikayla Anderson couldn't answer a simple question in Potions. Professor Snape asked her a question and she was like 'uhh...umm... the..t-the...' How stupid!" She pointed at me and laughed again.

And that was how I ended up crying in a corridor. Then a voice talked. "My dear,what is wrong?"

I looked up and saw no one but it came again "Look up dear,I'm a painting."

I looked up and saw a nice looking female woman who was looking at me with concerned eyes. "What is wrong?" And surprisingly I found myself telling her my entire life,occasionally looking around for eavesdroppers. After I told her my life,she looked at me with a different glint in her eyes. She looked as if she was ready to jump up and down. "Dear,Mika,do you want to express your feelings?"

"Yes! But I can't do it!"

"I know how you can do it. Come in." And with those words,she suddenly swung open to reveal a passageway. Like the common room.

I entered and found myself in this place:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSnvW1jgGWHv3sJ...

"What is this place?" "This,my dear,is a Radio Station,It hasn't been used in years,but it's still kept clean by yours truly. This is where you can express yourself without people knowing who you really are. There is a button that you press in order to make it impossible to track your voice. And the radio is connected to every single room in Hogwarts,therefore,everyone can hear you. Since you walked through those doors,you are now Radio Rebel."

"Radio Rebel?"I asked "Yes,"she answered. "You introduce yourself as Radio Rebel. You come here as often as you can. And just talk about anything! I'll teach you everything else tomorrow as it's nearly your curfew,but before you leave,sign in that book." She pointed from her portrait to a book on the table. I went towards the book and saw the cover. "Rebels of Rebel Station". I opened it and it held less than 10 names. "Why are there only 9 names in this book?" I asked the portrait,who introduced herself as Maria.

"Some generations are not able to find this place. Some just pass by the corridor thinking there's going to be nothing there. Another reason is that I am the Guardian of this place. I choose and check if the person I see deserves this opportunity. And that is rare." By the time she was done explaining, I was finished signing up in the book, officially being the 10th Radio Rebel...

"So, I just come here? Anytime?" I asked, again. "Yes!" She said. "Except during classes, you can't record during classes because it might blow your identity." I thought about it. "Okay. So I can't tell anyone?" "Yes. Unless I give my permission"

"Alright, I'll come again tomorrow!" And I opened the door to leave. As I departed I looked back and waved to her again. She was beaming and she looked so excited and happy. And that made me smile. I just made someone happy! Or something... She's a painting right?

**(Sofia looks like Amanda Seyfried in Mean Girls)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I went back to Maria as soon as the bell rang. She let me in and she started teaching me about what to do. Here's what I got:

Steps in being in the station:  
enter,say the password,or else Maria might think I am an impostor(think of a password,write it on a paper and stick it to the board on the wall)  
2. When inside,turn on the lights,think of how the broadcast is going to go,arrange the events in my head then try rehearsing some parts.  
3. Make sure the Red button is pressed(for the Voice Modulator-which makes my voice unrecognizable) then put on the headphones with mic(hanged beside the board mentioned a while ago) then press the green button (symbolizing that I am "On Air" and can be heard by the Hogwarts students)

What the screens are for:(there are a lot of screens...seriously)  
*The 5 screens directly in front of the table are cameras. You tell the screen which part of Hogwarts would you like to see and it will show you that(For example- Computer A,show me Great Hall,Gryffindor table.)  
*The screen on the table is for the songs. Any song of any artist is there,may it be muggle or wizard,or new or ancient,or English or Korean,any song is on that screen just say the name of the Song and artist.  
*On the extreme right side table there is something that looks like a screen which is lying down face up,that's not a screen,it accepts the letters or notes of the listeners(remember to mention the spell needed in order to allow viewers to give you a response in the first broadcast)

Things to do on the first broadcast:  
-check if the Voice Modulator and On Air sign is lit up.  
myself as Radio Rebel,think of a catchy introduction... It could be my catchphrase...  
3. Explain to people that Radio Rebel will be there for problems, concerns and even just simple stories.  
them that if they want to say anything or request a song,they simply write on any parchment and point there wand at it and say "Rebellium". It will appear on the screen on the table mentioned a while ago.  
a few song requests and play it,and answer a few questions. If you can,give advice to those who has problems

ΔNEVER EVER TRY TO RELEASE TOO MUCH INFORMATION UNLESS I WANT PEOPLE TO FIGURE OUT WHO I AM.

Now, Maria and I are thinking of how to introduce myself.

"Why can't we just say 'Hi! I'm Radio Rebel!'" I said for the hundredth time. "Because! You need to sound good for your first broadcast, which is  
tomorrow!" Maria answered back

"Wait, back up, tomorrow?. No one told me it was tomorrow!" I ranted. "What do you mean tomorrow? I can't do it tomorrow, I'm not ready tomorrow! You can't make me do it tomorrow. Tomorrow is a bad day! Why tomorrow? Maria, why didn't you tell me it was tomorrow?" I stopped as soon as I realized that I was standing up and pacing

"You said "tomorrow" in all of your sentences... Yes, tomorrow. No one told you, but I'm telling you now. I mean that you're broadcasting for the first time tomorrow. You can do it. You are ready. I will make you do it tomorrow. Tomorrow is a good day to start. It's Saturday tomorrow so people could really listen to you. I guess I forgot to tell you" She said, answering the questions and sentences I recited a while ago.. "Now, think of a catchphrase, alright? That's the only thing you need. And a password for tomorrow."

"The password could be "Speak". If that's okay." She nodded signalling me that it was fine. "Then my catchphrase could be..." I sat there for a second "'You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, cause I'm one of you. Hello Hogwarts, I'm Radio Rebel', how's that?" She looked at me impressed. "You are a smart one. That was a great catchphrase! You are a Gryffindor? How come not Ravenclaw?"

"Actually, the hat had trouble putting me in a house. It was deciding between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But in the end it decided to put me in Gryffindor." She looked at me, curious. "Hufflepuff? Helga Hufflepuff's house? Oh. That would've been great! Helga is my friend; she was the one who put me here ever since Hogwarts was built. She made this place for people who are very shy, people like you."

"Well, now, I know who to thank! I'll have to go, it's nearly curfew. Bye Maria!" She let me out after making sure no one was there.

**A/N: Hello! Thank you guys for hearting this story! 3 hearts and it's just the first chapter? Wow. Thank you so much!  
Shoutout to:WitchOfShadows/Judith/Zoe  
They were the first 3 to heart my story. I will be updating as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._  
"Mika,sweetie,calm down. You've been breathing in and out deeply for 5 minutes now." Maria's voice interrupting my breathing exercise,that isn't even working.  
"I'm practicing!" I said and immediately went back to breathing in and out.  
"Why would you practice breathing?" Maria asked,giving me a weird look. "Everyone knows how to breathe..."  
"Because! I might get a mental breakdown from being under pressure and it wouldn't allow me to know how to breathe, then I DIE!" I said,nearly shouting.  
"We both know that you are going to do well,alright?" Her voice still attempting to calm me down.  
"No! If I knew that I would be dancing around here! I'm sorry for snapping at you, Maria. All right. Fine. I'll do it. But if it goes horribly wrong,I'm not doing this again." She smiled at me.  
I walked towards the chair and started preparing,clicking the Voice Modulator button,turning on the screens with a flick of my wand(electronics aren't allowed in Hogwarts,Maria told me before,these were all run by magic) While doing so,I asked Maria "What makes you think this'll be successful anyways?" Resting my hand on the On Air button she replied. "I know so."  
I smiled and pressed that button.  
_**Time to get this show started.**_

* * *

People in the Great Hall's P.O.V.~Lunch time~  
"You don't know who I am but I know who you are,cause I'm one of you. Hello Hogwarts this is Radio Rebel!" People jumped up from their seats and looked around for the source of the sound. The staff was also looking surprised.  
"Now,now,calm down,this isn't any intruder! I am one of you Hogwarts people.I am a student. But I'm not telling you anything else. You can call me Radio Rebel. I am here sitting down on my chair and talking to you guys. But you can't see me! Haha..." Students and staff started to calm down,yet some are still on guard. "Seriously guys,calm down,I am a student! Trust me!" And by those words,they all calmed down. For some reason,her voice makes them want to listen to her.  
"My purpose of being here is simple. I can speak out for all of you. If you have anything to say,but never had the courage to,then grab a parchment,write on it and point at it with your wand while saying Rebellium. It could be concerns about the school,problems with teachers,problems with students,friendship trouble,relationship fights questions and anything else. You can even write a song request! And any song is acceptable. I've got it aaaallllll here." Now,i'm giving 5 seconds to all of you and you can write me anything either signed with your name or anonymously you can put your house! And whichever note gets here first has the honor of being the first ever mentioned person in the Rebel Station. 5..."  
Students started searching for a piece of parchment.  
"4..."  
Some were still hesitating.  
"3..."  
Some people were already screaming 'DOES ANYONE HAVE AN EEXTRA QUILL?' 'I NEED A PARCHMENT-A PARCHMENT!'  
"2..."  
Some girls were squealing with excitement. You could hear the scribbling of quills all around the place.  
"1..."  
Shouts of Rebellium were heard all around the Great Hall.  
"Time's up! Well, that is a lot of parchments...no kidding,I got like,a hundred here... But,the first one is on my hand."  
Everyone calmed down and sat back on their chairs,some crossing their finger in hopes that it will help them to be chosen.  
"The first ever student to be called is...Isabel! From Gryffindor!-"  
A small group of students in the Gryffindor table cheered. The girl in the middle,whom they were congratulating was most likely Isabel.  
"-It says 'Put on "Here's To Never Growing Up" By Avril Lavigne' Oh! I've heard of that before! It's a really great song! Wait a second."  
A second passed.  
" And here is Here's to never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne! Requested by Isabel!  
"Now,who doesn't wanna grow up? I know many of you do...but,we just have to face life... and sadly,growing up is part of it... We can't avoid it. Unleeessssss... You get bitten...you know,by a vampire. BUT WAIT! I AM NOT ENCOURAGING YOU TO BE BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE! That's going to be headlines in the Daily Prophet you know. 'Hogwarts student eagerly wants to be bitten by a vampire'. It won't be good for our reputation..."  
Students and staff silently chuckled,others just smiled,some girls giggled,some didn't try to hide their laughs. But they all had something in common. They were being entertained by just a stranger. By just a Voice.  
A/N:So...how's that? I'm really nervous... I think that sucked... but, I hope you'll still like it. After this chapter,were going to have another one in her 1st year,then time skip to her 2nd year,where Harry Potter,Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,and many other people join in.  
Shoutout! Isabel, She was the first commenter in this story!  
Remember the poll? Currently,this story is leading...so..YAY! Keep voting though,other stories might catch up...


	5. Chapter 4

People whispered, and chatted about the ever famous Radio Rebel. Surprisingly there was only a few people who didn't like her... Namely, Sofia Parkinson and her stupid posse. "Oh please! That girl, how do you know she couldn't be me." Safe to say in your thoughts, Sofia was jealous of the attention Radio Rebel was attracting...

But everyone knows Sofia's mean, girly, and high pitched voice was nothing like Radio Rebel's kind, soft, and soothing voice. But her first broadcast was a few months ago, and it was now nearing the end of the school year... As a matter of fact, today was the last day! People wandered around the campus talking about what they'll do this summer, some people going around giving friends some goodbye-gifts, others talking about random things like: "Isn't Professor Snape being so mean a while ago?" "Aww...thanks! This chocolate looks so tasty." "Who do you think Radio Rebel is?"

Speaking of that, Radio Rebel, or Mika, was just sitting there. In the Great Hall. Although she talks twice/thrice a week to the whole school, she still doesn't have the courage to talk to a lot of people...or even just one...

And she was the most silent one in that room. She wasn't even talking! She was just reading a book. So, it was a total surprise that two people came to talk to her. Two red-haired people. Two red haired twins.

If you don't know who those twins are then, I pray to Merlin for your brain...

Fred and George Weasley came walking towards her. They sat on both of her sides and guess who was surprised.

Mika.

Duh.

"What is a pretty lady doing here all by herself?" said the one on her right(the one who was slightly taller and has more of a chocolate brown color in his eyes).

"Aren't you supposed to be talking to your friends,saying goodbye?" The other one questioned.

Mika's eyes widened. She was not ready for this. Not in a million years will she ever be rea-

"I don't have any friends." The words just slipped out of her mouth. Which surprised her. It really did.

"But such a pretty girl should have friends! You're joking right?" The second twin said.

Mika blushed at the compliment and shook her head.

"Let's change that then!" The first twin exclaimed. He put his hand out and said "My name's Fred. I would like to be your friend! See... That rhymed!"

"I'm George, and I would also like to be your friend! What's your name?" 'George ' said as he also took out his arm for Mika to shake.

Mika stared at the hands. The twins tilted their head at the same time waiting for her to shake their hands.

Mika

.

.

.

.

.

.

Can't do it. She shook her head slightly and took out her purple pen that she got from the muggle world, got a napkin from the table and started to write something.

The twins were slightly discouraged and put their hands down. They were curious about what she was writing though... And what she was writing with.

_'Sorry. I'm not used to being talked to and talking.'_

"You talked to us a while ago." Fred stated.

_'I don't know what happened a while ago. It just slipped out.'_

"Can we be friends at least?' George asked.

_'...'_

Mika looked at the twins in a curious way. Her expression was unreadable but her mind screamed.

WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?! A FREAK LIKE ME?

But still she wrote

_'Yeah sure, why not? I can try.'_

The twins beamed at her and she was sandwiched in a hug. An awkward hug for Mika. They pulled away and smiled at her.

"Well since were friends, We want to officially say good bye and see you next year!" They said simultaneously.

_'See you next year too!'_

Then they left.

* * *

"You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, because I am one of you. Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel." Everyone sat up and hung into every word she said. "How're you all doing this fine evening? I hope you're all comfy and that none of you are crying cause I passed by some people who were crying a while ago. During the whole day, you have been sending notes and they are all in the box I am holding."

In the third day of broad casting, Mika requested that anyone who wanted to send notes do it throughout the day or on their free time because she noticed students having a hard time bringing parchments and quills and bottles of ink during the time when they were supposed to be eating.

"So the first note I'm going to read is from...

-Skipping the notes and request part cause I don't have anything.-

"So... I guess it's goodbye for now? But trust me when I say this. I WILL COME BACK NEXT YEAR! But no, I am not revealing who I am..." Radio Rebel playfully sang the last part.

"So once again, this has been Radio Rebel, I wish you all a happy summer."

Students burst into a standing ovation. They were touched by some things Radio Rebel said throughout the broadcast. Some of them were crying, mostly the seventh years as it was their last year. Some were saying their goodbyes again. It was completely chaotic and everyone didn't even notice Radio Rebel, or Mika, slowly creep to her place and sit down.

* * *

On the train ride home...

Mika sat on her seat, alone in the compartment, as he thought of last night's events. She can't believe that she had made people that happy! Seriously!

Then she thought back again...

The twins...

'Why am I even thinking of them? They're obviously going to forget me, anyways!' Mika thought as she slowly went to sleep.

If only she knew...

A/N-Thanks for the hearts! More comments please! And that was the end of her first year... Stay tuned for her second!


	6. Chapter 5

"Darling, are you going to be fine?" Aunt Lisa asked me with a  
concerned look and a concerned tone.

"Yes Aunt Lisa." I replied, not really looking at her.

"Owl me."

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

"Get good grades."

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

"Listen to your teachers"

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

"Don't cause any trouble."

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

"You aren't even listening to me, aren't you?"

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

"MIKA!" She shook my shoulders, snapping me out of it... Whatever  
'it' is...

"You weren't listening to me again! Vous savez que je ne veux m'assurer  
que vous êtes en sécurité. Mika, mon cher, vous m'avez dit sur la façon dont cette fille Sofia vous traitait, et je suis juste une tante  
concernée." She said frustratingly.

[Translation: You know I only want to make sure you are safe. Mika, my dear, You  
told me about how that Sofia girl treated you, and I am just a concerned aunt.]

I sighed, we're talking French now, huh?. "Tante Lisa Je suis tellement  
désolé! Mais je suis juste ... Je ne sais pas ... peu nerveux. Mais je vais  
bien!" I told her.

[Translation: Aunt Lisa I am so sorry! But I'm just...I don't know... kind of  
nervous. But I will be fine!]

"Por supuesto que vas a decir eso! Usted es una chica valiente Gryffindor.  
Y dime más sobre eso Rebel chica Radio, ¿de acuerdo?" she told me while  
pinching my cheeks. I slapped her hands away

[Translation: Of course you'll say that! You are a brave Gryffindor girl. And  
tell me more about that Radio Rebel girl, okay?]

Oh. Spanish now... Yes, I didn't tell her I was Radio Rebel. I don't know what  
Maria will say. After all,I told Maria I'll ask her first before telling  
anyone...

"Tía Lisa, gracias. Pero yo no soy un viejo de cinco años más así que deja  
de pellizcar las mejillas!" I said, slapping her hand away when she  
pinched my cheeks again.

"Добре! На добър път тогава. Бъдете внимателни." She said in  
Bulgarian. She kissed me on the cheeks and gave me a hug, then pushed me gently  
towards the train.

[Translation: Alright! Have a safe trip then. Be careful.]

"Ще се изпрати писмо по-късно, леля Лиза."

[Translation: I'll send you a letter later, Aunt Lisa.]

And I got into the train,but not before turning back and saying "你知道，我们只是改变了很多次，现在正是语言?"

Translation: [You know we just changed language for a lot of times now right?]

"안녕!" I heard my  
aunt yell in Korean. (Bye)

When I was near the last compartments I found a completely empty one. So, I  
went in, put my bags on the thing above our heads and took out my owl, which  
was in my pocket, and let him fly around. Snitch  
is the smallest and cutest owl I have ever seen, she can fit in my palm! And I  
bought him, because he seemed to like me. I sat down and started to read a book  
I bought in the muggle world. "I'd Tell You That I Love You, But Then I'll  
Have To Kill You" by Ally Carter. It's a good book, when I was in the part  
where Cammie met Josh... I bought the next four books immediately. Then I saw  
Some other books on the same shelf written by Ally Carter too,I bought that  
too. The Heist Society series. Read the first page and I loved it. but I'll  
finish LYKY first.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I looked up and saw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspense killing you?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Snitch flying around and accidentally hitting the window.

"Snitch! Get down. You might scratch the glass!" The well-trained pet  
flew to the top and went to rest on her bag.

I went back to reading silently and when I started to feel dizzy, due to all  
the reading while the vehicle was moving, I tried to make myself better by  
looking through the window. I saw the beautiful scenery as the train passed all  
the trees and plants on the hills. Aunt Lisa always told me that looking at the  
green-coloured nature is good for the eyes and makes her feel better.

Aunt Lisa and I actually act more like sisters. We tell each other everything!  
Well, everything except about me being Radio Rebel. I should pro-

P

_Knock. Knock._

"Snitch, I told you to stop." I said softly, still absorbed by the  
book, which she was reading again. She heard a faint hoot and flutter of wings  
and found Snitch perched on her book. "Thank you. Stop knock-"

_Knock. Knock._

Mika's head swiftly turned to the door. She saw two red-headed identical people  
outside...

The Twins?

A/N-Short one... I know... Sorry. To make it clear, Mika can speak almost  
every language in the world. Her aunt loves travelling, so she brings Mika  
along and teaches her languages- French, Spanish, Chinese, Bulgarian, Korean,  
Japanese, Russian, Finnish, Irish, German, and Tagalog are the languages she  
can speak. Don't forget sarcasm. She might have no friends at school, but she  
and her aunt talk a lot. All translations are made by Google. So don't blame me  
if it's wrong... 


	7. Chapter 6

Mika's P.O.V.

What are they doing here?!

Those can't be the Weasley twins!

I got out a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker that was in my bag and wrote on it. Don't ask why I have one though. Long Story. (I thought it was stupid that I used a napkin and a pen to write and talk to people, so I bought this when I passed by a store in London, just in case. Well, I guess it wasn't that long.)

**'What are you doing here?'**

They had huge grins on their faces that faltered a bit when they saw my board. They went in the compartment without knocking and sat down in front of me. "Hello Mika!"

They remember my name?!

I slowly erased the board, not taking my eyes off them.

**'Hello Fred and George...'**

They smiled. "You remember our names!" they exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

George Weasley's POV

Fred and I were walking around the train, greeting friends here and there, passing by a couple of Slytherins and glaring at them because they glared at us, meeting Harry Potter who is now friends with Ron. We left our stuff with Lee and his tarantula. Don't get fooled. It's not even as big as the spider that I saw Ron hugging. The time when someone transfigured his teddy bear into a spider. I admire whoever that was. WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT. It was us. Ha!

"Hey,Fred. Isn't that the girl who wouldn't talk to us last year? What was her name? I was so sure it started with an 'M'! Or was it an 'I'? I think it was an-"

"MIKA! It was Mika!" Fred exclaimed. I suddenly remembered her name...and my brother was right. I looked at him and he had a bit of red in the ears. Odd.

"You're right! Let's talk to her." He hesitated but still went to the door and knocked. MY BROTHER HESITATED! What is wrong with him today?! I just shrugged it off anyway.

I guess she thought it was her pet that knocked because she didn't look up until we knocked again.

She got something from her bag and wrote on it. I have no idea what it was. Probably something muggle.

**'What are you doing here?'**

I was disappointed that she still didn't talk, but put a smile back on again.

We went in and sat in front of her, and together, we said "Hello Mika!"

She erased the thingy while staring at us. I can't read her expression. She is unreadable. And judging from Fred's face, he's thinking the same thing.

**'Hello Fred and George...'**

"You remember our names!" we exclaimed. She rolled my eyes as if saying 'duh. Almost everyone knows your name in this school'

"Oh please, not everyone knows our name!" I exclaimed. She raised her eyebrow, her expression reading 'You have got to be kidding me, with all the pranks you pulled?!'

"We never admitted to doing all those pranks! But we'll tell you that we were actually the ones who did that" Fred told her. She rolled her eyes again, and smirked after. Not Slytherin smirk. More of a common smirk. If that exists. Her expression read 'Even though you won't admit it to the staff, everyone would think it was you'

Both of us laughed, she just smiled...a bit. Then I asked her a question. "How do you do that?!"

She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows, her expression saying 'Do What?'

"That! Just making sentences with expressions, when just a while ago, your expression was unreadable. How do you do it?" Fred pointed out.

She shrugged 'I don't know' said her expression. It's like her expressions talking... Woah.

We didn't have anything to talk about after that. Mika just stared at the floor, Fred looked out the window, and I looked around the compartment. Awkward much?

"Sooo... We're...umm...going to go now..." I told her, Fred nodded. She looked up, her unreadable expression back. She nodded and we left.

"Well that was awkward." Fred pointed out. "Yeah," I said, "but we're going to try and make her talk to us!" I declared. Fred nodded, agreeing with me. "We better change into our robes, we might be near Hogwarts now."

A/N: Sorry, suckish ending, and such a short chapter... Sorry for not updating. I'm not going to make excuses okay? But Thank You! For still reading and hearting...


	8. Chapter 7

The returning students went through the doors once again for the welcoming feast. While the new students waited to be called. The staff members are seated on their places and when everyone was ready, Professor McGonagall went outside to call the First Year students. Whispering began as soon as he left. There's a reason for that though.

Rumour has it, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts.

And there he is. Right beside Ron Weasley, looking really curious and innocent. If he only knew that he will be attracting trouble for every year he has on this school. Tsk Tsk...

"Hey! Where do you think your brother's going to end up?" Lee Jordan whispered curiously to his twin friends. "Well, he better be in Gryffindor. He is not changing the tradition." They whispered back. And they meant it.

Everyone watched the sorting, clapping when someone gets sorted in their house. Following the tradition, Ron did get sorted to Gryffindor, along with his new-found best friend Harry Potter.

Everyone enjoyed the feast. Chatting with friends about what they did during the summer. Except one. Mika was sitting on the most back part of the Gryffindor table, she was just waiting for someone to leave so she could leave to... She plans to make a welcome broadcast, and say Hi to Maria. By now, about 2 groups left already, one of which is led by Sofia. Mika heard that her sister is here too. Isn't that just fantastic?! Now they can make **_everyone's_** life miserable! Just bloody fantastic. When the third group left, Mika was on her way too. They were Hufflepuffs so they were bound to separate ways... Good thing the portrait was near the Gryffindor common room. She made sure no one was there before going in the corridor, from there, she ran to Maria and entered after saying the password. She went directly to her seat and caught up a bit with her. Screens on Great Hall and Mika's dorm, CHECK! Voice Modulator, CHECK! Then she went on air.

* * *

**_BROADCAST_**

Mika=RR  
RRD=What Mika is doing  
HS=What Hogwarts Students are doing, wherever they are...

RR-You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, cause I'm one of you. Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel. Reporting LIVE! From Rebel Station. To all first years, welcome! I am Radio Rebel, you can always talk to me about anything through a piece of parchment and a spell we call Rebellion. To returning students, miss me? How y'all doing this fine evenin'? Tonight, I will only be accepting song requests as it's just the first broadcast, but remember! You can always send notes and letters at any time to me... You know the words. So... I hope you brought some parchment, cause I'm going to countdown, and the first parchment I hold is going to be the first I'll read...

5.

HS-Panicking and some actually already sent it... Well, they were prepared!

RR-STOP! Someone sent theirs already! WOAHHHHH... Who's the prepared person, hmm?

RRD- Open the parchment, still feeling surprised someone already sent notes...

RR- From Ravenclaw this time!

HS-Ravenclaws stand and shout and clap and smile and calm down and sit down.

RR-This is what it says "Hi Radio Rebel, I made this note on the train, but I didn't know when to send it. Thank you for the encouraging advices you give us! -Anonymous Ravenclaw P.S. Please play Wings by Little Mix! Have you heard of them? (It's a muggle song)" Heard of it? I love them! And Wings is an amazing song... Let's listen to it then.

RR-Well, lesson learned? Don't bully okay? Because you're just wasting your time and our time... I guess I should go... Sorry this broadcast is short... But some people looks so sleepy now... Goodnight everyone! Sweet Dreams, and get ready for classes tomorrow! Radio Rebel signing out!

A/N-Boring right?


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up due to the sun shining down on my face, through the curtains. It burns my eyes, even at sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but my loyal alarm clock thought "Hey! Maybe I should wake up Mika"

I sat up and did my regular morning routine, roll out of bed and land on the floor, stand up, go to the bathroom, clean up, dress up, and fix my stuff. I went down to the common room managing to stay hidden despite the many people walking past me, chattering loudly or running because they forgot something. Well, what do you know? There's the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan running away from one of the hallways... I'm guessing I have to run, or just walk swiftly. Who knows what they did?

Walking swiftly towards the Great Hall, I passed by many people: Katie, Susan, Lavender, Professor Burbage, Michael, Cho, Sofia and her group(Thank Godric they didn't see me) and many others. Though none of them really saw me...

Or even know me...

I have mentioned it loads of times, and I'm going to say it again. I don't really have any friends. They don't know who I am! Yeah, I get humiliated once in a while, but after a few minutes they easily forget about it. I only know their names because, since I never really talk, I listen and observe. I know a lot of things going around here. Who's dating who, who just broke up with who, what the assignments are for each class, what happened to a distant family relative, and all those other stuff... I guess it really could help nowadays since I'm Radio Rebel. No, I'm not going to tell the school about the whispers, but maybe give encouragement to those people who had something bad happen today. Or any other day.

I got to the Great Hall and grabbed an apple, a green one. I'm not really a huge fan of the red ones, but I eat them once in a while. I ate the apple while going to my first class, I looked at my timetable(which I snatched from Professor McGonagall, I saw my name on the last one so I took it, she didn't notice, I'm not surprised...) and saw that my first was my absolutely favourite subject ,Potions! I'm sorry; didn't you hear the sarcasm dripping through my words? I mean 'read the sarcasm'.

I got to Potions and saw a few people already there. I went to the corner which was always hidden in the shadows. The only table that had one chair. For some reason,I always seemed to be the one to sit on that chair. I find Potions easy. You just follow the instructions. If something sounds wrong with the instruction, improvise. Aunt Lisa told me that. She told me that one time, she followed everything written on the book, every single detail. And the potion blew up in her face. Literally. She told me that my mom was the one who taught her how to do potions. While my mom was amazing at Potions, dad was a genius in Charms. Aunt Lisa told me that my dad always used to play tricks on her. Like the Weasley twins. Aunt Lisa, however, was extremely great at Transfiguration, so she gets payback by transfiguring something of his into a rock or something. Me? Defence Against The Dark Arts. That's my specialty. I don't really know why, but I was good at it. Aunt Lisa is horrible at DADA, she said my parents are good at it(as far as she knows),but she said I was amazing at it... So I have no idea where I got that.

~~~~~ΔΔΔΔΔ~~~~~ΔΔΔΔΔ~~~~~

The day went by pretty quickly. I managed to hide from Sofia, her group, and the twins. I don't know why,I guess I was still in shock that someone talked to me. I mean, why don't you try spending the whole of your first school year in the shadows, with no friends, and a group of girls tormenting you at least once a week. Then suddenly, someone goes and talks to you and notices you. Won't you be shocked?

I got to my destination and said the password.

"Hello Mika!"

"Hey Maria. Could I do a broadcast?"

"I told you, you can do it anytime you want. Done with classes? How was it?"

"Horrible. Submission of a scroll in Potions tomorrow. And classes just started today!"

"Calm down honey, you are good at Potions. Why don't you just start the broadcast?"

I went to my chair and started fixing everything. Then I thought of where to aim the computers at. Students are scattered since classes just finished, and dinner isn't until the next hour.

"Computer A, show me the whole Great Hall. B, show me the most crowded hallway. C, show me Gryffindor common room. D, show me...umm... My dorm, just in case. And just to be sure, Computer E, show me the hallway that leads to this room."

I got a pile of notes that would last the whole broadcast and placed it on the table. Maria told me spell that would make the notes go to this box. If the letter was given 10 hours ago, the letter goes to trash. I wanted to keep it, but the place isn't that big, you know. Then, if someone sends two letters, the longer one would be the one accepted.

I then started broadcast.

* * *

RR-What Radio Rebel is saying  
RRD-What Mika is doing.  
HS-What Hogwarts Students are doing

RR- You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, cause I'm one of you. Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel.

HS- Every one immediately shut up. Even the staff

RR-Hey guys, so I decided that I should make a broadcast and ask you how your day went. Wait. Don't make notes. I'm going to use the other notes that was written a few hours ago. So yeah... Don't. I'm going to tell you about my day... If that's okay with you all. And anyways. My day pretty much went the same way yours did. So I found my day quite horrible. This is a common complain that we can't do anything about, but we already have an assignment in Potions. Ugh. Give us a break Professor!

RRD-A bit surprised that she said that.

RR- To all you first years, don't ask the peeves for directions... Listen to me, or you'll learn the hard way. Reminder: There is a trick step in the staircase somewhere. Be careful. Umm.. Yeah. But you know, I think its better you learn yourself. A while ago, I saw some specific pranksters setting up a prank, so be careful. I guess it's time to open ourselves some letters now, huh?

RRD-Opens a letter and reads it to herself first.

RR-It's a question, from Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. Asking me who I am and why I won't tell anyone who I am. Well, I don't really know.

HS-Lavender stood up in excitement, then sat down in embarrassment. And everyone listened curiously

RR-I mean, it isn't important, right? If you knew who I was then, you'd all come up to me and tell me 'Oh! Can you please, please mention me?' Or you won't even listen to me. If you knew I was Gryffindor, Slytherins won't listen to me, and vice versa. See? I'm sorry I'm not telling you. But I hope you still listen... Next note!

RRD-She was scared that she might give out too much info, but Maria just nodded at her and said it was okay. She opened the next note.

RR- "Hi! Hard to admit, I really like you. You give amazing advice! Thanks –Anonymous Slytherin"

HS-Many people looked at the Slytherins and they were shocked.

RR-Wow... Well, anyways, thanks so much! Next note is anonymous. Asking to play 'Believe It' by Cimorelli. Nice choice!

RR- Believe It! Yeah! Anyways, that's all I've got today, I'm quite tired now. This was Radio Rebel.

A/N- Long? Nope! Not one bit! Sorry... Thanks for commenting! Please comment notes! Love you guys! Over and out.


	10. Chapter 9

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" So yeah, that's basically how I woke up. And I guess that's how my dorm mates woke up too.

I never really talk to them... Hell, I don't talk to anyone!... But, I don't think they've seen me yet. On the first day, I came here and they were all asleep. And last night, I came up first to sleep.

The girl who sleeps in front of me, her names Julie Drest (I've seen her before, same age as me), sat up straight and started to walk towards the bathroom to get ready. The girl who sleeps on the bed nearest to the door, beside Julie's bed, Nicolette Andrews (Honestly, I think I know everyone here!) woke up from the noise and went back to sleep immediately, after hearing the shower running. Elizabeth Jackson is the girl who sleeps on the bed that's nearest to mine... So it's like this:

Door  
Bathroom door

N.A. E.J.

J.D. M.A.

Window

I like my place. When I want to think I could just sit on the window sill. Yay. Anyways, Elizabeth looked around and saw me. She smiled at me. Or at least I think she was... She could be looking out the window and smiling at the view... So guess what I did. I turned to see what she was smiling at. Then, she laughed.

"I was looking at you,silly!" She chuckled and hopped out of her bed, stretched her arms upward, before sitting on the side of my bed. "What's your name?" She asked. I,being very stupid and shy, just stared at her. "Umm... Are you mute?" She asked in a way that sounded as if she was afraid she would offend me. I shook my head. She smiled again, "So what's your name?"

I built up my courage to tell her one simple word. Just one word. Two freaking syllables. And four freaking letters. Why can't I say it?

"Wait! I'll guess...," She closed her eyes and looked to be deep in thought. "Mikayla Anderson" she finally said. I looked at her shocked, she saw my face and laughed. "Calm down, girl, I'm not psychic or anything special! Our names are on the door, so I figured since those two girls are Nicolette and Julie, and you're obviously not me, you're probably the last girl on the list!"

"So my name is-"  
"Elizabeth." I cut her off. She's making a huge effort trying to make me talk and feel comfortable that I feel bad about not talking to her. And anyways... she reminds me of Aunt Lisa.

"Sooo... the silent one speaks, huh? How do you know MY name? I'm guessing you didn't use the same method as I did. You were shocked when you found out I knew your name. How d'you know? Huh? Huh? HUH?" She said while poking my cheek. I bit back a smile and looked at her with a blank stare. " I observe." I replied. Wow... I'm actually talking!

"You don't talk too much, do you?" She questioned me.  
"Nope. What gave it away?" I asked... I'm really talkative today.  
"For one, you didn't answer right away when I asked your name. Then you looked so surprised when you replied to my question."  
"Well, aren't you observant?" I said in a sarcastic way, while Julie came out of the bathroom all dressed up then went out of the dorm. Nicolette woke up immediately when she heard the door open. She went in and after a few seconds, we heard the shower running again.

"Eh... I try... But I guess I'm not as observant as you. What do you know about me?" She challenged, and for some reason I knew what to answer.  
"You are Elizabeth Jackson, transferred from Beauxbatons. Your mom is one-fourth veela and your dad is a pureblood wizard. You like the colour pink and blue. You can control your veela powers. And you are really talkative." She stared at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Stalker much? Wow... that was AMAZING! How do you know?"  
"Well' I heard your name be called already in roll call. I see some of your pictures with some friends, I guess, and you were all wearing a Beauxbatons uniform. You mentioned it once to someone that your dad is pureblood while your mom is 1/4 veela. Most of your things are colour blue and pink. And you talk a lot."  
"Well. I succeeded! I got you to talk! YAY! You don't mind if I go first, right? Thanks!" She said as she 'victory-danced' the whole way to the bathroom.

So I was there alone. Surrounded by my thoughts.

.

.

.  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT IN THE WORLD CAME TO ME? I WAS TALKING SO MUCH! AND I JUST NOTICED IT NOW? WHAT THE HELL? AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I TALKED TO SOMEONE SO MUCH IN HOGWARTS! Not counting the Radio Rebel time, of course. BUT STILL! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

My whole life as a first year in Hogwarts, I felt invisible. Like a chameleon that could blend to its surroundings. Like Cammie from Gallagher Girls Series. But just like her, I feel like I'm becoming visible...

Dang.

A/N- Sorry! I love you all! Thank you for hearting,commenting and following ! Sorry it's been such a long time! I did my best! But it's really hard to do it with a busy schedule. You understand how that feels right? Especially my fellow writers? Thank you for all the support. If you have any ideas please comment. If you have the request or something just comment... Can anyone send me a link or something on how you think Elizabeth looks like. And I need a suggestion on what to call you! Please? BYEEEEEE! Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry that it's so short. :( But I hope you still like it :)


	11. Chapter 10

~Mika's P.O.V.~

~A poem by Mika Anderson~

Here I am, at half-past four.

Sitting on the bathroom floor,

I really can't take Sofia anymore,

I feel overdramatic once more!

Earlier Sofia succeeded in lowering my pride, dignity, self-respect, and etc.

In short, she humiliated me again.

Why?

I hesitate to articulate in fear I may deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy.

Meaning, I don't know. I don't know what I did to her that made her treat me this way. I guess she was brought up that way. I seriously have this strong feeling that her parents are death eaters... And if it's true, then I am so going to avoid her till I die.

I was just walking. Then she walked past me and pushed me to the ground. Then she poured water on me. And everyone was laughing. I couldn't take it, I never could. I always run away each time that happens. People would point at me and laugh. And I would just burst into tears.

I even considered suicide, but I couldn't do that to Aunt Lisa, she raised me and I think it would break her heart to find out what I did.

I considered self-harming, but I don't really see the point of that. I'm already harmed. Why will I harm myself even more?

So I just cried. Even if it doesn't help, and it just shows that I'm weak. I'm a mute freak, a cry baby, a loser, a friendless person, an idiot, a girl who people hate, a girl people don't care about. I'm weak. And basically, I just cried harder realizing that.

I didn't notice that someone was following me the whole time. I didn't even notice the door open. I didn't notice the soft footsteps that made their way towards me. I didn't notice Elizabeth beside me until she hugged me and told me everything will turn out fine. However, I did notice that this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V.~

"Shh... Stop crying. Darling, everything will be okay!" I told Mika as I hugged her tighter. And she cried on my shoulder.

"How would you know? You weren't there last year! No one cares other than my aunt if I jump of the tower! Last year, people would always laugh at me. They would call me names. And... I started believing them. I'm ugly, pathetic, worthless, stu-"

"Don't listen to them! It isn't true! You are beautiful, honey. Don't let them say otherwise." I said with honesty.

"You ever heard of the saying" Tell a girl she's beautiful, she believes it for a second. Tell her she's ugly she'll believe it forever."? I can't help but follow that saying. In the end... My life feels like a disaster." She said softly as she leaned back on the wall.

"You ever heard of the saying 'Everything will be fine in the end. If it's not fine, it's nt the end.' You should go and follow that saying instead." I pulled her up and out of the bathroom. "Let's go back to the common room, okay? Everything's going to be alright. Just wait and see."

"Sorry for ruining your shirt by the way."

"It's alright." Then I had an idea. I let go of her hand, faced her and sang horribly on purpose.

"I'll be your crying shoulder!" Then my face turned confused.

"I forgot the next words..." I pouted.

"I'll be love's suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life!" Mika sang. "I love that song!"

I stared at her. "Girl, you are so singing more often! Dang, you've got talent!"

A/N- Sorry there isn't any Radio shows for this chapter. It mostly a filler. It just shows the growing friendship between Mika and Elizabeth. Oh... And... Send me a pic of how you think Elizabeth should look like. I'll choose the best. Then another one for Mika... I decided I wanted to change her pic too... It can be an actress or not! Please comment!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Mika's POV:**

After Elizabeth had taken me out of the bathroom and got me to sing,( which I sucked at by the way) we headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. I didn't really feel like dinner but Elizabeth forced me to so I didn't really have a choice.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Elizabeth and started eating. Surprisingly crying and being humiliated makes you really hungry. I was halfway through my Sheppard's pie when an explosion happened a few seats down from me. I looked and saw one of the first years holding their wand over a water goblet and he now had a blackened face. I recognised him as Seamus Finnigin from the sorting, like I said I am a good observer.

A few of the other Gryffindor's were either laughing at what had happened or were sending Seamus death glares because they had been affected by the explosion. I smiled and laughed at what had happened along with Elizabeth.

After I finished my Sheppard's pie, I decided that I would do a broadcast so I quickly said goodbye to Elizabeth and headed off in the direction of the Rebel station.

I had just arrived and had organised my notes and set up the screens for the great hall. "You don't know how I am, but I know who you are, because I am one of you. Hello Hogwarts this is Radio Rebel." I checked the monitors and to my delight everyone instantly shut up, or they started franticly searching for a quill and parchment.

The first note appeared and I picked it up, silently reading it to myself. "Okay guys, I got the first note. It's from an anonymous Gryffindor, it says 'I really like this girl but she hardly ever talks and I don't know what to do, please help me.' Aww that's so sweet. Don't worry I have a plan, just go up to her and talk to her. Try to find things that she is interested in, but don't push her. Be careful and I'm sure she will like you back!" I was a bit nervous saying this. I mean I don't exactly have any past experience with this sort of stuff. No boys have ever liked me, or even noticed me. That is until I met Fred and George.

I quickly pushed all of these thoughts out of my head and continued on with the broadcast, occasionally giving out advice and friendship problems or relationship problems but mostly I just played music and joked around.

Doing Radio Rebel has probably got to be one of the best things I have ever decided to do. It gave me a chance to talk without having everyone's eyes boring into me, trying to humiliate me if they got the chance. I smiled to myself and signed off. I said good bye to Maria and started walking back to Gryffindor tower.

**AN: Hey, It's Hannah here! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know that it's short and I'm sorry but I didn't know what to write… **

**As always please Vote, Heart, Comment, Follow and check out my other Stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	13. Chapter 12

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to George and Lee Gordon when I saw out of the corner of my eye Mika enter the great hall. I don't know why but wherever she goes my eyes instantly follow her and I can't get her out of my head. A couple of nights ago I heard her singing to Elizabeth and damn! She could sing.

George finally noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to him and wen he followed my eyes to where Mika and Elizabeth were sitting and his eyes lit up. "Ohhhh Freddy's looking at her again!" He said to Lee, who instantly turned to look down the table in their direction but just at that moment Mika turned her head and saw the three of us looking at her. I embarrassedly turned away and looked down at my dinner.

"Aww, how cute! Freddy's blushing!" George pretty much yelled at the top of his lungs. I kicked him under the table and he winced, reaching down to rub his shin. "Was that really necessary Fred? It actually hurt quite a bit, " George complained.

I decided to play dumb, "what are you talking about George? I didn't kick you." This resulted in George sending me a death glare but he was interrupted by radio rebel.

"Hello Hogwarts! This is radio rebel.

You don't know who I am, but I know who you are because I am one of you." As radio rebel was talking George got out 'The Chart.' The chart is basically this chart type thing we made of all the possible suspects that radio rebel could be. I really wanted to find out who she was and I had the feeling that I knew her, but with the voice modification I couldn't tell. George started going through the names on the list whilst looking around the great hall and checking to see if every name had a face.

It had been pretty hard to get a list of all the girls at Hogwarts but George and I had found a way. I'm not going to tell you what it was but let's just say it involved sneaking into Filches office late at night.

"The first note is in. It says, 'can you please play Clarity by Zedd? – Amelia from Hufflepuff. Well Amelia, Clarity by Zedd is coming right up, enjoy!" Clarity started playing and I swear I saw some of the professors smiling and even dancing a little. I went to look back at where Mika had been sitting with Elizabeth but she was no longer there and Elizabeth was now talking to another one of her friends.

I wondered where Mika was but she had probably just finished dinner early. But then a crazy idea popped into my head. 'What id Mika was Radio Rebel?' It would make sense as to why she isn't here right now and why I don't recall seeing her whenever Radio Rebel had done a broadcast. The only problem with that theory was that Mika doesn't talk; I mean I'm pretty sure I've heard her say a grand total ten words the whole time I have known her, but why wasn't she here at dinner then? I decided that I would ask her later.

**Mika's POV:**

After I had finished the Radio Rebel broadcast (which took longer than most days because I had received a lot of notes.) I packed up my things, said goodbye to Maria and headed back to the common room. However on my way back to the common room I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Fred Weasley.

"Hey Mika, Whatcha doing?" He asked, whilst falling into step beside me. I tried to keep calm but inside I was freaking out. Firstly did he see me coming out of the Radio Rebel station? Secondly why was he talking to me? And thirdly what the hell do I say? We haven't even been talking for a minute and already I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I swallowed these feelings and forced myself to talk, even though I really didn't want to. "I was… uh… I mean I was just um… using the bathroom." I stuttered out quickening my pace and hoping that he would stop talking to me and just give up.

"Really? If I recall correctly there isn't a girl's bathroom in this section of the castle. So I'm going to ask you again, whatcha doing and why don't you want to tell me?" Sh*t! I completely forgot about there not being a bathroom around here. I had to think of a good excuse and I had to think fast.

"W-why d-do y-you want to k-know?" I asked him, now I was blushing like mad and cursing my stupid stutter under my breath.

"No reason, I'm just curious." He replied before casually turning around and heading down the stair case that lead to the great hall. That was a close one; I have to be more careful about exiting the radio room. I adjusted the strap from my backpack on my shoulder and kept on walking to the Gryffindor common room.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just updating one of my other stories and it took me longer than I expected… I hope you guys liked the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who lives in the Southern Hemisphere because SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARE FINALLY HERE! (For my school at least…) **

**As always please Vote/Heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Mika's POV:**

"Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel. You don't know who I am, but I know you because I am one of you." As soon as I said my opening line I saw all of the people in their common rooms shut up and they started listening to me or franticly looking for a quill and a piece of parchment. I smiled to myself; all of these people were actually listening to me and looking forward to when I would broadcast. "So, today is a bit of a sad day. This is the last time I will be doing a Radio Rebel broadcast for the year as summer break is officially starting tomorrow. I will miss all of you guys over summer but I'll be back next year, so don't worry. On a happier note Susan rom Ravenclaw would like me to play 'Rude' by MAGIC! So here it is, coming right up!" I started the song and kicked back in my chair.

"Hey girlie! Last Radio Rebel broadcast for the year huh? I'm going to miss you so much over summer!" Maria talked to me whilst the song was playing.

"Yeah I know right? I don't know how I'm going to survive the whole summer without doing Radio Rebel. It's sort of become my life which makes me sound like a total nerd doesn't it?" I asked her after I had pushed the microphone away from me and turned it off, so the people in their common rooms wouldn't here our conversation.

"No it doesn't. I'm actually glad you care about this so much; it shows that I made an excellent choice when I chose you." I smiled at Maria's complement but as I was about to respond the song finished and I had to continue doing the broadcast.

I finished the broadcast an hour after I had started, so it was now nine o'clock and curfew started at nine thirty. I quickly packed up my things, excited the Rebel Station and started heading back towards Gryffindor tower. I was almost there just one more flight of stairs. "Miss Anderson, what are you doing out of your common room? It is past curfew and like Dumbledore said at the start of the year anyone caught out of their common rooms after curfew will receive a detention." Professor Snape's voice called out to me from the level above me. I climbed the last few steps whilst thinking of an excuse. I could hardly go out and say 'oh sorry professor, I was just doing a Radio Rebel broadcast.' Besides even if I did say that no one would ever believe me. I'm like a ghost to everyone, well everyone except Elizabeth who I have become quite good friends with. I'm pretty sure Elizabeth and the Weasley twins are the only people that have actually heard me say a proper sentence without stuttering.

"I was um… I was just getting a book from the toilet, no wait I mean library. Sorry." I forced these words out of my mouth. I looked down and saw my hands twitching from the nerves so I shoved them into my jumper pockets and hoped that Snape would believe my lie. But of course he didn't.

"Really? For some bazaar reason I get the feeling that you're lying to me. So unless you will tell me the real reason, I have no choice but to give you a month of detentions. You have five seconds to tell me the truth."

"Five." If I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me and Maria said to never tell anyone unless I ask her.

"Four." But if I didn't tell him then I would get a month of detentions. Wait a minute, school finished tomorrow. He couldn't give me a detention over summer break.

"Three. Two. One. Congratulations Miss Anderson, you have officially landed yourself a month of detentions. I look forward to our time together." Snape's heartless voice echoed around the empty corridor.

"But Professor, we don't have any more classes. Tomorrow is the last day of term for the year." I replied, trying incredibly hard to hide my smirk from spreading across my face.

Snape got a dangerous look in his eyes that made me want to go hide behind the suit of armour standing across from me but I stood firm. "Go, get back to your common room and I don't want to see you out of your common room after curfew again. But if I do then a term of detentions is what you shall receive." After Snape said this he turned sharply on his heel which made his cloak flap around and walked away from me.

As soon as Snape was out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. That guy was certainly very frightening. I hastily made my way back to the common room and went straight to bed.

"Hey, during in holidays we totally need to catch up!" Elizabeth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts about what had happened last night with Professor Snape.

"Yeah, maybe we could get out books for next year from Diagon Alley together?" Elizabeth and I were sitting on the train, heading back to the muggle world. Away from Hogwarts, away from magic and away from Radio Rebel.

"Totally! We should do it f=during the last week of summer break and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll write to you confirming the dates." I nodded eagerly and the train started to pull up to the station. "Oh my gosh, we're actually here. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too! I'll see you in a couple of months though." Elizabeth nodded and we started heading towards the barrier that separated our world and the muggle world. We passed through together and hugged one last time before separating. She walked towards her parents and I walked in the opposite direction, where my aunt was waiting for me. I waved at her one last time before my aunt and I headed for the exit.

"So Mika, how was school? Tell me everything."

**AN: Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? I know it's a bit short but I liked that ending so yeah… Thank you so much for reading this story, it really means a lot to me!**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it took forever but I was away and we didn't have any internet and I know this is a Sh*t excuse but please forgive me! Also there is a time skip! It is know everyone Seventh year and we are pretending that Fred and George never left school early and Umbridge isn't there.**

****

Mika's POV

"Hurry, we don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, I'm coming. It's just my trunk is slowing me down!" I called to Elizabeth who was a couple of feet in front of me.

"Yeah well I have a trunk to you know?" She replied. We had finally reached the barrier between platform nine and ten. Elizabeth ran the ought first and I quickly followed after her and soon we were searching through the train's compartments for an empty one. Fortunately we got the very last one. We settled in and waited for the train to leave. We didn't have any family on the platform because my aunt and Elizabeth's parents had said their goodbyes as Elizabeth and I were getting into the taxi, outside the leaky cauldron. We had been sitting on the train for a couple of minutes before it took off from the station and left all of the waving parents and family's behind. I knew this year was going to be awesome and I couldn't wait to arrive at Hogwarts and start doing Radio Rebel again.

As I was thinking all of this through I heard a knock on the compartment door. It slid open and there standing in the door way were Fred and George. They entered our compartment and sat down. Fred sat next to me and George next to Elizabeth.

As if Fred and George had somehow read my thoughts they started talking about Radio Rebel and who she might be. "I still think that it's Susan from Ravenclaw." George argued even though Elizabeth had just said that it couldn't be Susan because Elizabeth had seen Susan last year in the great hall during one of the broadcasts. I was a bit on edge during this conversation and that feeling was doubled by the way Fred was looking at me. I had my suspicions he knew that I was Radio Rebel. I had felt this way ever since he had caught me lying about using the bathroom after one of the broadcasts in second year but instead of saying anything he kept silent. I thought about saying thank you but then I thought that maybe he just didn't know and that it was all in my head (which it probably was.)

I had just finished dinner and Elizabeth and George were still arguing about who Radio Rebel was. It was getting so infuriating that I seriously thought about telling them that it was me but I knew that if I did that I would regret it later. So instead of yelling at them that the mystery girl they are talking about is me I excused myself and pretty much ran to the rebel station. This year would be my final year at Hogwarts and I wanted to make Radio Rebel awesome!

As soon as Maria let me in I breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be home. I knew that this wasn't my actual home but it sure felt like it. I was more myself here than I was anywhere else, even around my aunt.

"So how where your holidays? Did you miss me?" Maria asked me as I sat down at the desk.

I let out a small chuckle, "of course I missed you! I couldn't stop thinking about this place and about radio rebel. It was on my mind the whole holidays!" I exclaimed and set up the screens to show the great hall. Maria smiled and counted me down to when I would be on air.

"Five, four, three, two one!"

"Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel, you don't know who I am but I know you because I am one of you. Now for you first years you don't know of me. I am Radio Rebel and I pretty much do live broadcasts from here in the Rebel station. You can write on a piece of parchment a song dedication that you would like me to play or a problem that you want some advice for and tap it with your wand and say 'Rebellium.' After that the piece of parchment will appear here (in the rebel station) and I'll be able to read it out and yeah… Pretty cool huh?" I asked, not really sure of what to say but luckily I didn't really need to think because already hundreds of pieces of parchment had appeared. I selected one from random and read it aloud.

"It looks like the first request for this year will be 'can you please play Move by Little Mix,' from Elizabeth in Gryffindor. Well Elizabeth here it is!" I played the song and pushed away the microphone. I smiled to myself as I looked to the screen and saw Elizabeth singing the lyrics and George was sitting next to her playfully pretending not to know her. I smiled even more as I thought of how cute they looked together but I noticed that the seat next to George was empty and Fred was nowhere to be seen. "Uh-oh," I murmured to myself thinking back to the way Fred had been looking at me during dinner. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew I was Radio Rebel now the only question was would he keep it a secret…

**Fred's POV:**

As soon as Mika had excused herself from dinner and Radio Rebel came on I knew it was her. It all made sense now; she had been playing us all along. She had pretended to be this extremely shy, cute and pretty girl but in matter of fact she just didn't want us to figure out that it was her. I couldn't believe that I, Fred Weasley, had fallen for her trick and had fallen for her.

I tried to get these thoughts out of my head. I couldn't like her. I couldn't like anyone. I was meant to be the guy that every girl tried to get, not the guy that falls helplessly for some deviant liar. I needed to get some fresh air and to think some things through. I excused myself from the table and headed out towards the lake, taking in deep breaths as I walked.

In the end I don't know how long I stayed out by the lake for but it was well past curfew and I thought I could see the first rays of sun come up through the trees of the forbidden forest. Soon enough the sky turned a rosy pink mixed with a pale orange and yellowish colour. I must admit, it looked pretty epic.

I think I may have stayed looking up at the sky for around an hour because when I tried to get back into the castle the doors were unlocked and people were already down at breakfast. I walked like a zombie back to my table and sat down, running my hands through my hair.

I had stayed up all night and I still didn't have a solution to the problem at hand, Mika.

Should I tell everyone that she's a fraud and is only pretending to be the shy, innocent girl that everyone thinks she is or should I pretend that I don't know that it's her? I don't know why but for some strange reason I felt compelled to do the second option and to give her some time to explain. I decided that I would corner her and demand that she tell me what is going on.

"Woah, Fred, you look like you haven't slept all night." The cheerful voice of my twin, George interrupted my thoughts of when to quiz Mika.

"Wow George, your so kind." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and added, "by the way, maybe I look like this because I didn't sleep all night. I was outside by the lake the whole night."

"Why? Was it the same reason you left dinner randomly and wouldn't tell me where you were going? Also you missed one hell of a broadcast by Radio Rebel." George said trying to cheer me up but all he did was worsen my mood.

"Hey George, hey Fred! What's up?" Elizabeth said as she and Mika slid into the seats across from George and me.

"Not much, I'm just trying to find out why Fred left in the middle of the broadcast last night." George explained and I looked down to my bacon and eggs which had suddenly become the most interesting things on earth.

"Yeah, where did you go last night?" Elizabeth quizzed me but I kept my head down and ate. Eventually they got bored with asking me questions that I refused to answer and we just ate in silence.

As soon as I had finished my breakfast I picked up my books and headed off to class. I was walking down the hallway towards Transfiguration when a finger tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Sarah, a seventh year from Hufflepuff standing behind me.

Sarah was pretty, she hand long, slightly wavy medium blond hair that perfectly matched her tanned complexion and her crystal blue eyes. She was a couple of inches shorter than me so at the moment she had to look up a little so I took a small step back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sarah asked in her American accent (she was from California) and without waiting for my answer she pretty much pulled me into an empty nearby classroom. Sarah leaned against the desk and I awkwardly stood in front of her, wondering what she wanted to talk about so badly.

"I um… I-I d-don't really know h-how to um… s-say this but um… will you go to the um… the-the dance wit-with m-me?" Sarah stuttered out whilst I just stood there not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude but what are you talking about? What dance?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Weren't you listening after dinner? Dumbledore announced the school dance and he said that this year the girls would ask the guys so I wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Sarah asked again, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper, awaiting my answer.

I thought about saying no. I seriously did but Sarah was seriously hot and I know what you're thinking _'don't you like Mika?' _Yeah I do but I mean she has been lying to me since the day I met her. I couldn't believe that she was actually Radio Rebel this whole time, but it made perfect sense. She was never there during a broadcast and she was so shy that George and I hadn't even thought that she might be Radio Rebel. So instead of doing the kind thing and politely declining I said "I would love to."

Sarah instantly smiled her 100 watt smile and jumped off the desk. "Thank you so much you won't regret it!" She gave me and went to give me a peck on the cheek but I accidentally moved my face slightly so she kissed my lips, but instead of pulling away she started to kiss me harder and I kissed back, feeling guilty and thinking about Mika the whole time…

"Mr Weasley, Miss McKay. What do you think you're doing?" It was only then that I realised that standing in the doorway was Professor McGonagall and the whole of our Transfiguration class including Mika, who had tears in her eyes as she ran away.

**AN: Hey guys! Just in case you didn't ready the authors note up top there was a time skip and now it is their seventh year also Umbridge isn't there so don't worry! Anyway… AWKWARD ALERT! Hehe I am so evil! But don't worry for all you Freka fans, (Fred and Mika (I couldn't think of anything else, suggestions are welcome)) Fred and Mika are going to talk things through and they ****MIGHT**** end up together. (Lol jokes I know if they do or not but I'm going to be a b*tch and not tell you, sorry!) **

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**

**P.S. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and New Year! **


End file.
